


Into the Forest

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [20]
Category: Beastmaster (TV), Eragon (2006)
Genre: Anyem, Blow Job, Deals, F/M, Ficlet, Magic, NSFW, Non-human characters, PWP, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Durza ventures into the forest to strike a deal with Curupira, knowing that he will have to surrender something to her in return.Anyem: Durza (Eragon) x Curupira (Beastmaster).





	Into the Forest

Curupira prefers to come out at night, so Durza waits until darkness has long since fallen before he ventures down into the forest in search of his little demon. Not that she is his, of course. Curupira is beholden to no-one, man or shade or anyone in between.

Still, there’s always been a camaraderie between them. Curupira makes no secret of the fact she finds him fascinating and she never turns down an opportunity for further investigation. He hopes she’s in a playful and inquisitive mood tonight, for he has a favour to ask of her.

The forest is dangerous at night. Curupira makes sure of that. His powers have always been useless within her sphere of influence. Although she doesn’t see him as a threat to herself – she’s far too strong for that – he could still harm her precious forest. Durza can feel hundreds of eyes on him as he makes his way through the trees. The animals, the birds, even the branches themselves; they’re all watching him. And Curupira herself, of course. Sometimes he catches a split-second glimpse of here as she moves through her domain, but she knows more tricks gained over her eternal lifetime than Durza can ever hope to master, and he knows that he only ever sees her when she allows him to.

He reaches the clearing where they normally make their deals, and she’s waiting for him, leaning casually against a tree. For all her manner is nonchalant, her eyes are as sharp and hungry as they’ve ever been.

“What brings you to my forest on this fine night, Shade? Let me guess. It’s about the boy and the dragon, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Curupira.”

She moves away from the tree, her green limbs almost invisible in the darkness, and she beckons him closer. Durza knows better than to do anything other than obey her summons. He still bears the scars of the last time he defied her will. As a shade he has mastery over all kinds of dread creatures and summoned beings, but the free nature demons will be forever out of his hands. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to have control over Curupira, just like she holds him in thrall.

“You want me to allow you to use your magic in my dear forest so that you can continue your pursuit unhindered.”

“Yes, Curupira.”

She’s at least a head shorter than him, but when she puts her hand on his shoulder, he kneels at her feet without question.

“Considering the harm that could come to my animals, why should I do a thing like that?”

It’s been a long and slow-going process to get Curupira on his side, and to be able to almost call her an ally, but ultimately she is loyal only to her forest and its inhabitants, and it is at moments like this, balanced on a knife-edge whereby her decision could change the path of fate itself, that Durza is reminded of her nature.

“What would I get in return for placing my home in danger?” Curupira continues.

“My eternal gratitude.”

She reaches out and strokes his face gently, her hands always soft in spite of her life in the trees.

“It is a very tempting offer,” she purrs, and then her mouth is on his, fierce and plundering as her fingers twine into his hair and tug at his scalp, forcing his face up towards her. It’s a reminder that for all her small stature and her impish nature, she is more dangerous than he can ever fathom. There’s something thrilling about the thought of the power running through her veins and he can’t decide which he would prefer, to take that power for himself or to remain here at its mercy.

“I’ll take your deal,” Curupira coos in his ear. “But there must be an exchange before I can restore your powers in my realm. If any catastrophe is to occur, then I want a little insurance.”

Durza has never known precisely what it is that she takes from him when they do this. Maybe it’s a piece of his soul, perhaps a part of his mind, but whatever it is, he gives it willingly as her price. She doesn’t speak again. He’s done this so many times; he knows exactly what she wants as she melts back into the darkness, waiting for him.

The forest air is cold against his skin as he undresses, and this part always unnerves him because he can feel her gaze on his bare skin, but he never knows exactly where she is. Naked, he closes his eyes, and he feels her fingertips dance across his chest. Her touch stirs something in him, something long since tamped down and thought to be dead that only surges into life when he comes to see Curupira. His cock is already reacting to her nearness, embarrassingly eager for all he considers himself to be above such base desires.

Her breath ghosts over his quivering tip, and Durza fights to keep control and keep his hands by his sides. He’s not quite sure what kind of magic she uses, but her mouth and hands feel like they’re everywhere at once, making him fall apart and making his knees weak. Her mouth is warm around his cock, and he can smell the muddy, resin scent of her hair. All he can do is stay as still and silent as he can. Her teeth are sharp and she’s more than happy to use them if something irks her. In this moment, he’s hers, completely and utterly, and he will gladly do anything she asks of him.

He can’t stay quiet as he comes, and he feels her smile around him as she drinks down every drop, milking him of something more than his seed, a sacrifice he is willing to make in return for her co-operation with his plans. When she lets him drop from her mouth, he finally opens his eyes, but she’s disappeared back into the night.

Even now, Durza can feel his powers returning, the magic thrumming in his veins again where it has been suppressed within the forest. She’s never yet failed to uphold her half of the bargain. He’ll be able to pursue the boy and the dragon through the forest after all, and as a courtesy to Curupira he’ll try not to cause a catastrophe, as she quaintly calls it. He wouldn’t want her to be any less obliging the next time that he needs her assistance.

Once he’s dressed again, he spots her in the tree branches, watching him, and he chances to ask a question he has often wondered about.

“Do you find your own pleasure in this act, Curupira?”

Her smile is satisfied and wolfish, and in itself it tells him all he needs to know.

“Always, my pretty shade. You are so very delicious.”

He nods his understanding. “Until the next time, Curupira.”

“I look forward to it, Durza.”

Despite himself, Durza does too.


End file.
